


Catalyst

by Jya, ShatteredEpiphany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Arguments, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Close Proximity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Angst Fest 2k17, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Alternating, Piggyback Rides, Pizza, RP based, Realizing Feelings, baths, mostly?, stubborn boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/pseuds/Jya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredEpiphany/pseuds/ShatteredEpiphany
Summary: To Oikawa, being injured is the worst possible fate imaginable. To Iwaizumi looking after his best friend is something he can't imagine his life without.They never expected it to act as a catalyst for what they want the most in this world, nor did they expect that their dreams reflected each other's.// takes place before the Karasuno/Seijoh practice match





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sleep deprived, caffeine and wine induced mess of a role play turned super angst-spec story brought to you by your angst king and queen, Jya and ShatteredEpiphany featuring Iwaoi angst, crying, injuries, shrek-carrying, bridal-carrying, boys being stupid, boys kissing, and much, much more.
> 
> Proceed with caution.

The early morning light has barely dawned when Iwaizumi arrives at the Aoba Johsai gym. He's worried, he has been worried for a while. They have an upcoming practice match with Karasuno soon, one where Oikawa has specifically requested Kageyama to play setter the entire game.

It makes Iwaizumi think of middle school and that's not something he ever wants to see again, at least not when it concerns Oikawa and overworking himself. Yet it seems inevitable as the match draws nearer with each day and Oikawa grows more and more absent, like he's not there at all.

Earlier this morning he hadn't been able to reach Oikawa at all. Which is highly unusual as the other always has his phone near him and frequently texts him useless things at early hours just to mess with him.

He runs the last few steps towards the gym and sighs in relief when it becomes obvious that Oikawa is inside, about to start practicing yet again.

"Oi! Shittykawa! I've been texting you all morning! Did you even go home last night?" He yells, startling the other. Iwaizumi frowns when he sees Oikawa's face covered in a light sheen of sweat already. Now he wonders if maybe his accusation has some grounds to it. Surely not?

"Of course, I did." Oikawa replies easily, his tone just a touch offended, like he can't imagine why Iwaizumi would even suggest that. Iwaizumi isn't convinced, but Oikawa ignores his stare and continues stretching his legs, obviously already far into warm ups. "I was busy this morning that's all. Couldn't reply to your texts."

"Busy with what, exactly?" Iwaizumi asks, catching Oikawa's almost perfectly hidden grimace as he works on his right leg. It's like he can see the pain radiating off of Oikawa's body. He's known the idiot far too long for that to work. He decides against addressing it for the time being, too certain that Oikawa would just retreat more into his shell instead of opening up.

Oikawa turns his back to Iwaizumi, stalling for time as he reaches for his water bottle. He doesn't really need it, but he needs a distraction, any distraction. He had thought he would have more time before Iwaizumi would arrive for practice, but obviously he should have known better.

"You know, I was just running some errands." The lame excuse spills past his lips before he can stop himself. He takes a long drink then, wondering how long it will take for Iwaizumi to snap and demand answers. He’s not sure why he tries so hard.

Luckily the doors of the gym open at that moment and their youngest teammates slip in. He's glad they're just as dedicated as he is, arriving to practice this early. He's not sure of the time, but it can't be past 6:00am judging by the sun. He's especially surprised to see Kunimi who always arrives at the last second.

"Whatever you say, Crappykawa. I'm getting changed," Iwaizumi says, deciding it's too early for this. He kicks himself mentally for ignoring the coffee his mom had left out on the kitchen counter, he had been in a rush to find his stupid best friend. Now he has to run on the little sleep he had gotten last night and nothing else.

In the locker room he drops his bag on the floor heavily. He stops for a moment, enjoying the quiet. The practice later will be loud and sometimes he just needs a bit of silence before he's ready to face it. He slips into his shorts and tank top slowly, then pulls his knee pads up before tying his shoes mindlessly. He runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head.

His thoughts return to Oikawa, it's a bit ridiculous, but he already wants to kick Oikawa's ass. It's not even 6:00, not to mention that practice hasn't started yet and the setter has already managed to both worry _and_ piss him off.  

It's going to be a long day, he thinks to himself, returning to the gym.

Oikawa breathes a sigh of relief as Iwaizumi abandons the line of questioning and it doesn't lead anywhere dangerous. He can't really be truthful without inciting even more anger from Iwaizumi. Exhaustion seems to color everything these days and it lies heavily on top of his shoulders. It's just the morning practice and he already wishes he could be back in his bed asleep.

He shakes his head; thoughts like that won't get him a win against Kageyama. They're useless, and proving his worth as a setter is all that matters these days.

So he pushes all distractions away like always and returns to stretching, treating his right leg more carefully than he usually would. He curses himself for his clumsiness, not only was his knee damaged but he’s managed to pile an ankle injury on top of that. He glances around guiltily hoping nobody has noticed yet.

When Iwaizumi returns to the gym, Oikawa immediately notes the difference in his attire from the usual. The tank top exposes his arms and shoulders in a way that makes it hard to look away and Oikawa has to convince himself that he feels nothing but friendship towards the other.

Fuck, as if concentrating wasn't hard enough already.

Kindaichi and Kunimi are across the gym stretching too when Iwaizumi gets back in the gym. He picks up a ball from the cart that's already been dragged out. He tosses it up and lightly spikes it at Oikawa's ass. It's hard to resist teasing the other and he laughs when the other turns around in indignation.

"Oi! Help me warm up." Iwaizumi calls out to him, ignoring Oikawa's expression that borders on annoyance now.

"Fine, come here." Oikawa agrees, wondering if he will be able to take revenge somehow. He acts his usual confident self as he approaches the other, but the image of Iwaizumi's arms up close is almost too much. "That should be illegal." He mutters under his breath trying not to stare too much as they begin the usual warm up routine.

"So how late were you here last night?" Iwaizumi asks softly, trying to keep his tone neutral despite his frustration. Now that they are warming up together Oikawa is effectively cornered and has to answer.

Oikawa tenses and laughs nervously. "Promise you won't get mad?" Their warm up is smooth as always, but the atmosphere between them fizzles with the possibility of a looming confrontation.

"I might have snuck back in here even after the janitor was done... I don't remember when I finished." The confession slips out fast, a bit unwilling. But it's there.

Iwaizumi sighs, catching the ball between his hands and holding it momentarily. He knows too well that there's no point in yelling. Oikawa is already too far gone.

Now that he's closer, Iwaizumi can see the lines of exhaustion etched across his face, his brow creased with anxiety and the hesitation in each step he takes on his bad leg as he goes for a receive. Oikawa will probably just break down crying if Iwaizumi starts yelling. Normally he wouldn't care, but with Kunimi and Kindaichi in the gym, he decides to refrain from that.

"Can you set for me? I’d like to hit some spikes." He asks, knowing that at least this way Oikawa isn't jumping and is staying relatively still. Iwaizumi hopes he will be able to release some of the built up frustration.

Oikawa's features lighten significantly at Iwaizumi's request. "Sure. Don't know who you're trying to show off for so early... Unless it's Kindaichi?" Oikawa can't resist the tease, the last part he whispers, a conspiratorial look flashing in his eyes. Secretly he's quite jealous of the way the two interact and Kindaichi's obvious admiration (crush) of the other grates on his nerves. But this is mostly for distraction.

When Oikawa moves into position he feels his knee throb and he silently wishes that he had taken that extra painkiller together with the small breakfast he had managed to scrounge up.

"Oikawa, are you limping?" Iwaizumi asks flatly, ignoring Oikawa's teasing remark. He really takes note of the other's gait as they approach their favourite spot against the net. Oikawa is a master at hiding his pain, and so when he actually starts displaying a limp, Iwaizumi really becomes concerned. He knows his best friend is almost constantly in some degree of pain, but it's been a while since he actually saw him show it.

Oikawa tries to smooth out his gait as soon as Iwaizumi points it out, but it's almost impossible at this point. He stops and shrugs twirling the volleyball between his hands in what he deems a casual manner, before tossing it up and sending it effortlessly over to Iwaizumi.

"Nothing anyone can do about it anyway." He's nervous, so his tone comes out flippant and uncaring. They're playing the usual game of pretend, but Iwaizumi seems to be determined to ask the real questions now that Oikawa's defenses are the weakest. He really does know him too well.

Iwaizumi doesn't even lunge for a jump, instead he grabs the ball out of midair, a shame since it was a beautiful toss. "Nothing anyone can do? Are you stupid? I could fucking kick you right now!" Iwaizumi says, trying to keep his voice to a frantic whisper. So often he feels like a parent in a bad relationship trying to shelter his children from the fighting. "Sit your ass down, right now!" He points frantically at the ground, his eyes piercing Oikawa's.

Oikawa opens his mouth to protest, but the 1st years are definitely listening in, so he whispers back. "Practice is starting in a bit, there's no point." He turns around demonstratively.

"Kunimi, Kindaichi why don't you go check the club room. We're missing people. The match is in a few days and we need all the practice we can get." Oikawa is proud, his voice is strong and projects well as usual, despite everything.

As soon as the pair is gone, Oikawa reaches for Iwaizumi and slumps on him, almost smothering the other in a weird imitation of a hug. Except Iwaizumi is not returning the favor.

It's clear that Oikawa is looking for Iwaizumi to drop his defensive parent-like act and be sympathetic, but Iwaizumi is having none of it. He's beyond frustrated. He side steps his friend, nearly letting him fall but catching him under the arms in time to lower him to the ground.

"Enough! I get that you're trying to be strong for the team, but this is just ridiculous. You can hardly walk! Sit down and stay there until I decide what to do with you." He shrugs Oikawa off unceremoniously then heads for the opposite court, dragging the cart of balls with him. Maybe some serving will calm him down.

Oikawa bites his lip hard in pain as he settles on the ground, the sudden movement jostling both his knee and ankle. He wants to complain about Iwaizumi's rough treatment of him like he would usually, but somehow he can't bring himself to. He's tired.

He hears the team approach the gym and there's no way he can let them see him like this, so he pushes himself, trying to get back into a standing position. Tears of frustration prickle at the back of his eyes. He can't let anyone see him like this.

Iwaizumi hits his first serve, and it's awful. He sees Oikawa trying to get up out of the corner of his eye, and he turns toward him with half a mind to knock the other's legs out from under him. But what he sees softens him. Oikawa looks absolutely terrified, and it's completely out of character for him, he never shows his emotions this clearly.

"Oi Shittykawa, office, now," he says, any hint of frustration now gone from his words as he points to the coach's office. It's only a few steps. He should be able to make it. He's in no fit state to be around the team as he is. Their coach doesn't usually show up before they're warmed up. They have time. The doors to the gym open and the team pours in just as Oikawa disappears from sight.

"Good morning, guys!” Iwaizumi greets. “Warm up, hit the trails and give me a couple laps." The younger players groan, but head for their running shoes. He catches Hanamaki's questioning glance. "Oikawa and I are having a quick captains meeting." Maki nods, understanding immediately. This isn't the first time this has happened. Iwaizumi heads for the office.

As soon as he is inside, Oikawa slumps down in the closest seat he can find, it can't be a good sign that even this much effort makes him break into a sweat. He looks up when Iwaizumi enters.

"Iwa-chan, the coach will arrive soon. What did you want from me?" He asks watching Iwaizumi with vary eyes. The other doesn't look angry, but that can always change in seconds.

"Stand up," Iwaizumi says. He keeps his tone neutral, knowing Oikawa could break down at any second. He needs to at least assess the damage before that happens.

Oikawa watches in surprise as Iwaizumi kneels before him. He groans as the other prods the knee brace.

"Iwa-chan, please..." He feels more tears gather half from pain, half from frustration. His vision is blurry, the lenses in his eyes immediately acting up.

"Can you stand on only your right leg?" Iwaizumi asks. He has a feeling the joint is going to swell up like a balloon as soon as he pulls the brace off so he waits. He stands back up and offers Oikawa his hands and a supportive expression.

"I think so." Oikawa groans as he grasps Iwaizumi's hands in a tight grip before getting up slowly. "You're being really nice today." He unwittingly lets out and almost immediately regrets it. Teasing as a defense mechanism is getting to be a bit old. Iwaizumi's expression confirms the same.

Iwaizumi holds his blank stare. "Quit stalling." At least the fact that he's cracking jokes means he hasn't fallen apart completely, yet. "Stand on your right leg and try to bend it." There's no way...

Oikawa slowly lifts his left leg off the ground and that's all it takes for him to crumble. Both literally and figuratively. Tears slip down his cheek as he braces himself for the fall.

Iwaizumi catches him and this time he pulls Oikawa toward him in a tight hug. "That's enough, take your weight off of it," he soothes, whispering in his ear. Oikawa complies but he's still unsteady. "Sit down." He grabs for the tissue box on the coach's desk and kneels in front of his best friend. He takes a wad of tissues and shoves it into Oikawa's hand.

Oikawa dries the tears and blows his nose. Trying to look attractive in front of Iwaizumi has taken a back seat, at least for now. He groans when his lenses shift even more and make his eyes burn. Everything is going wrong.

He had known it was going to be one of those days when he had woken up early in the morning in severe pain, but somehow he had hoped that he could push on like always.

Now Iwaizumi had seen him break...

"I'm taking the brace off," Iwaizumi says, tugging his right shoe off roughly. Oikawa squeaks in pain, and Iwaizumi stops dead, slowly raising his eyes to meet Oikawa's. He's got his hands over his mouth and a guilty look on his face. "What.... are you not telling me...?"

"Uhhh, it's nothing." Oikawa panics and tries to hide his sloppily bandaged ankle. He hadn't thought Iwaizumi would be this direct.

Shit, what should he say?

Iwaizumi looks down, noticing the off white colour poking out from under Oikawa's sock. He pulls the sweaty sock off to find the inadequately bandaged limb. He bites his tongue; he's so near losing his shit, but what's the point now? Oikawa already has fresh tears in his eyes.

Just then the door flies open and the coach enters. He looks like he's about to ask what the hell is going on, but then obviously takes inventory of the situation. "Everything ok here?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm taking this idiot home. The others are out running."

Oikawa tugs on Iwaizumi's sleeve. "I can't go home, we have to practice Iwa-chan... Tobio is getting stronger every day." He feels desperate and the anxiety that had been plaguing him for so long rises up again.

The coach wisely exits, probably to take care of the rest of the team. He knows how Oikawa gets and it's always been Iwaizumi who can get through to him.

Iwaizumi simply stares down at him, not trusting himself to speak until he cracks and it all spills out. "You realize the amount of damage you could do is nowhere near proportional to anything you could gain in one day of practice, right? You're not stupid, Oikawa, despite how desperate you seem to be to prove otherwise. Now, you can either cooperate by getting on my back or I will toss you over my shoulder and Shrek carry your ass home. You can't outrun me, Shittykawa." He knows he's glaring daggers, and the look of fear on Oikawa's face only drives home that fact.

"I know, of course, I know that." Oikawa struggles with all his might trying not to raise his voice. "But you don't understand..." His sentence gets cut off when Iwaizumi makes good on his promise and picks him up like he weighs nothing.

"You can explain when we get to your house. Where's your bag?" Iwaizumi asks, wanting to get out of here before the team returns from their run.

"It's in the locker room." Oikawa let's go of what little fighting spirit he still had in him and follows whatever directions Iwaizumi has for him. It's useless to fight back, Iwaizumi will win this no matter what.

They manage to get to the locker room with no incidents and grab both duffel bags. He hands them to Oikawa before getting the setter situated on his back. It feels so reminiscent of their childhood Iwaizumi almost cracks a smile despite everything. He has always been the one to carry Oikawa and even though he’s really frustrated with the other he hopes that will never change.

They stay quiet on the way to Oikawa’s place, Iwaizumi concentrating on walking and Oikawa dozing on his back.

They've almost made it there when Iwaizumi finally speaks. "You're abnormally quiet now," he comments, stating the obvious in attempt to bring his friend back to life. The best indication that Oikawa is in a really bad shape is when he simply falls quiet. Normally he'd prey on this fact, making some snarky comment about him finally shutting up, but his gut tells him it's probably a bad idea.

Oikawa shivers and jolts as Iwaizumi speaks, the words bringing him back to the land of living. He groans quietly.

"Sometimes there's simply not much to say, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi grunts at the response. He wishes Oikawa would finally stop deflecting all the time and be himself for once. He decides to cut right to the root of the problem even though it’s probably not the best decision.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Yeah sure you overwork yourself all the time, but you've wrecked your knee before, why are you letting it get so bad again?" As he speaks Iwaizumi ponders the answers to his own questions. He wants to say that Oikawa doesn't often let himself go until he can no longer stand, but then it's usually he who stops Oikawa... did he fuck up? Has he been an irresponsible friend? Did he miss something? He feels his own shoulders tense, hoping Oikawa doesn't notice.

He can see Oikawa's driveway now. Thankfully, it's empty.

"Can we discuss this inside after I get my painkillers, please?" Oikawa asks softly. He tries to get off Iwaizumi's back now that they are almost there, but his best friend resists. He huffs and reaches into his pockets. "Here at least take the key."

He then cringes remembering what a mess the house is. His parents are busy as usual and he hasn't had the time to clean up.

"Just hang onto it," Iwaizumi says regarding the key. "I've got no hands." Iwaizumi's head spins as he carries Oikawa up the stairs, pausing so the other can unlock the door. He feels Oikawa tense up a bit as he flicks the light on. "Stop worrying. Your house is always a mess, I don't care." He can almost always tell what’s on Oikawa’s mind, he can be predictable about certain things.

He kicks off his shoes, and holds Oikawa's legs tighter as he struggles to climb down. He's not having it, and he carries the other to the couch and dumps him off there. "Stay put."

Oikawa suppresses the incessant need to apologize that is rising up now that they are inside. Too many times has Iwaizumi had to deal him and his messes, physical and mental. His self-deprecation only intensifies when Iwaizumi leaves him on the couch. He doesn't even have the strength to curl up, which is what he would usually do in this position.

Why am I like this? So stupid.

Iwaizumi climbs the stairs to Oikawa's bedroom, taking a deep breath as he pushes the door open, trying to calm himself down. Beating himself up right now isn't going to help either of them. He can do that when he gets home later. For now, he sets himself in search of bandages and painkillers. He finds the bottle on Oikawa's night stand and picks it up, realizing it's almost empty. He just bought this bottle a week and a half ago... Iwaizumi had been with him. He makes a mental note to scold his friend sooner or later. One more deep breath and he returns to the main floor, pulling an ice pack from the freezer and rejoining Oikawa on the couch.

Oikawa almost doesn't notice Iwaizumi sitting down next to him, his thoughts getting louder. The silence of his empty house has a whole different way of getting to him. What wouldn't he give to be at the gym right now practicing with his teammates...

All because you are so goddamn pathetic. You brought this on yourself, Oikawa thinks to himself.

He pinches the skin on his thigh, the extra pain a momentary distraction.

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa out of the corner of his eye. He's seen Oikawa do stupid shit before when he really gets down on himself. He smacks his hand away, "Cut it out! What's going on with you? This can't just be because I dragged you away from practice."

He sighs and pours a single pill into his hand offering it to Oikawa. He then sits up and gently pulls Oikawa's knee brace down to his ankle and sets the ice on his knee.

Oikawa is ready with an excuse to spill past his lips, but then he stops himself. Iwaizumi is his best friend and he had already promised to tell him what's been bothering him these days.

"Everything is a bit too much, Iwa-chan." He accepts the pain killer, they are the strong kind and he will be unfeeling in no time. "You know how I said I didn't remember when I finished practice last night. That's a lie I was forced to stop when I hurt my ankle and then I had to get back all the way here like that. That's, uhhh, that's probably why it's like this." He gestures towards his right leg. The cold of the ice pack both relaxing and giving the contradicting feeling of burning to his strained knee.

"And you still felt the need to go back early this morning? Why?" Iwaizumi has a feeling there was more to it. He knows Oikawa hates it when he pries, especially when he's already let him in a little bit. There's something about this coming match...

He takes the ice from Oikawa and shifts his body so Oikawa's legs are across his lap, pulls his shoes and socks off, and props his bad leg up on a pillow and sets the ice to his ankle. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Yeah, I just..." Oikawa stalls for a bit, the movement of his legs to Iwaizumi's lap not bothering him as much as it would on different circumstances, but still enough to distract him.

"I just need to prove it, that I'm a worthy setter. That we can do this, Iwa-chan. I know you already beat into me that there are 6 people on the team, but what if the 6 on the other side are better? Like Kageyama..." Oikawa's voice is quiet, but everything he's been keeping inside just keeps spilling out. "He's been improving so much, I don't think it will be long before he completely overcomes me." He catches Iwaizumi's rising anger and immediately tries to placate him. "I'm sorry, I know this is stupid. I'm stupid.” He mutters the last part to himself.

"Kageyama is a tyrant, you know that. Sure he can pinpoint tosses, but there's no way he's going to be able to gel with his new team, especially not in just a few weeks. The only thing you should be worrying about is your own well-being at this point. And stop calling yourself stupid. That's my job." It doesn't feel like he's getting through to him as the other is still staring at his hands, which are wrung tight in his lap. He reaches forward, taking Oikawa's right hand in his. "Hey," he says softly, "why are you so worried about him?"

"I don't even understand myself, but I have a bad feeling about this." Oikawa murmurs, drawing strength from their linked hands. "Now I'm not even sure if I can play in the match." He gestures to his ankle. "It's not too bad an injury, but it might be to the coach. Iwa-chan, will you help me talk to him?" He pleads, shifting even closer and now they are practically cuddling on the couch.

Being near his best friend is helping, he guesses that Iwaizumi probably doesn't know the impact he has on him.

"Not too bad? How about you stay off of it for a few days and we reevaluate. This is a practice match and not worth losing your entire season over," Iwaizumi says, tucking Oikawa's head under his chin as he pulls him closer. They’re basically wrapped around each other and it’s more calming than Iwaizumi would have imagined. "Stay home the rest of the day, have a nap and a shower and just regroup. I'll talk to the coach then come back after practice tonight. Deal?"

Oikawa sighs deeply, some small part of him still wants to fight and resist, but he squishes it easily.

Iwaizumi's warmth and the painkillers working combined is lulling him closer to sleep.

"Yeah, I think I can live with that. But Iwa-chan you'll have to help me with everything during that time." His light teasing tone has returned even if it is distorted by him being sleepy.

"Nuh uh, no way, you got yourself into this. I already dragged you home. You're delusional if you think I'm carrying you or your crap around for you. In fact, I'm going to find your crutches right now," Iwaizumi says, pulling himself out from under Oikawa before the other can stop him. "Besides, you're a pro on those things now," Iwaizumi teases, feeling Oikawa's upbeat tone lift him up as well. He hates seeing his friend in pieces, fighting spirit all but gone.

"Mean, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whines at the loss of warmth as he collapses on the couch instead. The sleepiness is still there so he closes his eyes letting the feeling linger.

Iwaizumi doesn't have to dig hard to find the stainless steel crutches. He extracts them from the closet and returns to the couch to find Oikawa passed out. Iwaizumi sighs, propping the walking aids against the back of the couch and he pulls the blanket off the floor. He twirls around, looking for the supplies he'd found earlier. He seats himself at the edge of the couch and watches to make sure Oikawa is actually asleep. The other is indeed unconscious. Oikawa always was a heavy sleeper. He carefully wraps both his ankle and his knee and leaves one painkiller on the coffee table next to his water bottle. He needs to slow down on the pills, so he takes the bottle and puts it in the kitchen, well out of his reach.

He takes one last look around to make sure he's got what he needs before letting himself out of the house.

~*~*~*~

Iwaizumi exits the gym and pulls his jacket tighter around him. It’s raining now and dark out. It was a long practice, but having skipped morning practice, he felt like he owed his team his all. He'd half expected Oikawa to show up and attempt to practice. Thankfully he didn't. He’s probably still sleeping, Iwaizumi thinks to himself as he lets himself back into the house.

Oikawa is still passed out on the couch. He's shivering in his sleep, cold sweat already drying on his skin and his dreams are plagued by vague figures that look like Kageyama and Ushijima. He moans quietly as he is being pulled into consciousness by sounds around him, being awake means pain and he's not ready to face that again. But he has no choice it seems.

Great, I slept with contacts in too, he thinks as he rubs at his eyes.

Iwaizumi kneels down to take off his shoes. He's exhausted and hardly has the energy to stand back up. He needs a shower badly, but checking on his best friend takes precedent.

He hears a quiet moan from the couch, kicking him back to reality. "Did you just wake up?" He asks watching the other sit up slowly.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, you're back?" Oikawa puts on a casual tone immediately. Over time he has learned to switch gears easily even right after waking up, no matter the situation. He keeps rubbing at his eyes hoping in vain that the fog will disappear. "How was practice?

"Exhausting," Iwaizumi says, collapsing on the couch, careful to avoid Oikawa's bad leg. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep with your contacts in? Your eyes are really red."

"Yeah, I did. Iwa-chan, you should've gone home if you're tired." Oikawa smiles tightly giving up on the lenses. He'll remove then when he gets to the bathroom, if he can manage that.

"And leave you to stay up all night obsessing over old volleyball videos? I think not," Iwaizumi says, pulling his socks off and tossing them across the room to where his duffel bag sits.

"It's ok, Iwa-chan. There's not much to see on Karasuno anyway. I'm mostly interested in Tobio." Oikawa waves away Iwaizumi's usual concerns. He has overanalyzed Karasuno to death, but the wild card of Kageyama he only has to agonize over from memory.

"Have you eaten anything?" Iwaizumi asks next, feeling fully like the caretaker he’s sure he is.

"No, I slept through the day, so I didn’t have the chance to eat. Ugh, I feel disgusting." Oikawa immediately reaches for the crutches and tries to get to his feet. Shower, more painkillers and removing the damn lenses are definitely in order. If only he didn't feel so unsteady.

Iwaizumi watches him carefully, half expecting to have to jump up and catch him. He looks so unstable, and Iwaizumi isn't sure if it's just because he's still half asleep. "Yeah you smell pretty awful," he teases. He's pretty sure he smells worse though.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan. Speak for yourself." Oikawa grins teasing right back, their back and forths have a familiar rhythm that he desperately needs right now.

Oikawa manages to hobble to the hallway where he is forced to take a rest against the wall. Having so many painkillers in one day on almost no food was probably not the best idea. He breathes through his mouth waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"I'll shower later," Iwaizumi says, pulling himself back up off the couch. He's going to fall asleep if he stays there. He really is exhausted. "You take the longest showers, there won't be any hot water left. Hey, you ok?" Oikawa is leaning against the wall half way down the hallway. "Do I actually need to carry you to the bathroom?"

"Just taking a break, you know how it is." Oikawa laughs breathlessly, but he can't move. All the strength he might have regained from the nap is sucked right out of him. The dried cold sweat itches and he just wants to get out of his skin. It's all too much. One of the crutches falls to the floor.

"Oh fuck."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes listening to Oikawa, then bursts out laughing, heading to help him. "Ok you can't even make to the freaking bathroom. New plan, no shower. You're taking a bath." Instead of retrieving the crutch for him, he scoops him up bridal style and carries him upstairs to the other bathroom.

"Woah." Oikawa doesn't even understand what exactly is happening at first, the light-headed feeling washing over him as he’s swiftly brought from one position to another.

"Iwa-channn, what are you doing?" He whines as he is completely manhandled, but settles when seated on the counter inside the bathroom. It's actually quite nice to see Iwaizumi acting so caring, he can appreciate as much even in his current state.

Oikawa is distracted by Iwaizumi taking care of running the bath, so he doesn't notice at first, Iwaizumi's hesitation. But then he sees it. There’s something there and he latches on immediately to tease the other.

"Despite what you said, you’re doing an awful lot for me. You gonna undress me too?" Oikawa asks, on the inside he is giddy from the possibilities. His dizziness momentarily forgotten.

Iwaizumi nearly chokes, the bottle of shower gel he'd been pouring into the bath falls out of his hand and empties nearly half its contents into the water, the mound of bubbles growing profusely. He attempts to recover himself, cursing Oikawa inwardly for putting him through this while he's too tired to keep his himself together. It’s not like they haven't seen each other naked a hundred times in the showers at school. Oikawa's cheeks are flushed, but Iwaizumi isn't sure if it’s because he's half asleep or....

"Seriously?" He raises an eyebrow, trying to keep the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Oikawa laughs, the sound echoing in the small bathroom. If he didn't know any better he would think he actually got to Iwaizumi for once. He stares at the other trying to figure him out.

"I'm always serious, Iwa-chan." He says finally and stretches out his arms, nodding towards them.

Don't punch him don't punch him don't punch him, he's already a mess, Iwaizumi chants to himself.

Oikawa is sitting on the counter, his legs swinging back and forth like an oversized child, holding his arms out like an offering. Iwaizumi wonders if he's delirious from the pain. He grabs Oikawa's sleeves, roughly pulling his shirt off. There's nothing wrong with his upper body, after all. The room is warm. Too warm. He can feel himself flushing.

Oikawa pouts. "Would it kill you to be gentle?" He shivers a bit, the steam from the bath not enough to warm up the room completely or maybe it's just him.

His confidence is slipping until he sees Iwaizumi's face slowly redden. He scoots closer and leans forward to whisper. "My pants too."

Iwaizumi can feel his face flush further, and he bites his tongue hard in attempt to calm himself. If Oikawa remains this flirtatious he'll figure it out, but the priority now is to get him cleaned up and fed.

He grabs the legs of Oikawa's track pants and pulls them down to his knees, gently easing them off over his swollen and bandaged knee. Oikawa seems to tense as he unwraps both bandages from his leg, his facade gone. "You alright?"

Oikawa clears his throat the reality of the situation finally hitting him fully. "Yeah, I will be. Thanks, Iwa-chan."

Despite his flirting he feels a bit too exposed in front of his best friend. His swollen joints are ugly, he cringes turning his gaze away from them.

"I'll step out," he says, assuming that Oikawa can get himself into the tub. "Want me to come keep you company once you're in?" He hesitates, not wanting to intrude, but he has a feeling Oikawa doesn't want to be alone right now. Even if he does, it's probably not a good idea.

Oikawa only falters a bit but then nods. He kind of wants the playful atmosphere back, but can't manage to get himself back in the mood for it now that he's like this. Fuck, and it even looked like Iwaizumi was into it. Just for a bit his face had given it away.

Once Iwaizumi steps out, he pulls off his briefs and gets in the tub. It takes some effort, but it's not so bad when he's finally submerged in the hot water.

"I'm coming back in," Iwaizumi says, letting himself back in after a moment. Oikawa is in up to his nose, and Iwaizumi can't see his face but he can tell he's pouting. "Come here," he says, kneeling beside the tub and grabbing the bottle of Oikawa's favourite shampoo. Oikawa obediently turns his back to Iwaizumi and lets him squirt the shampoo into his hair, massaging his head as he goes. He moves down from his scalp and massages his neck and shoulders. He's tense as hell.

Oikawa lets out quiet moans as Iwaizumi hits all the right spots. He can't deny the closeness and Iwaizumi's touches are getting to him. It's so intimate, he feels a redness that has nothing to do with the hot water creep up his neck. He resists the urge to submerge himself completely in water.

"Feel better?" Iwaizumi asks, still massaging Oikawa's shoulders in attempt to work out some of the tension. He feels the closeness between them, but it's easier with Oikawa facing away from him. He feels more in control when the other isn't teasing him at the same time. Oikawa doesn't like to relinquish control very often, and Iwaizumi doesn't often care, but in this case, he’s in foreign territory and while he's thinks he's open to exploring it, it's a little unnerving.

Oikawa shifts in the bath exposing more of his skin, Iwaizumi's hands gliding over it smoothly. It feels so nostalgic though it's not like this is something they've done much before. He wonders about them and if this is normal, is this how best friends act? He's not sure; Iwaizumi has been next to him for so long, there’s no other comparison.

"Why do you put up with me?" The worlds slip out before he can stop himself.

"Uhhh what?" Iwaizumi asks, pausing for a second as Oikawa catches him off guard. "What do you mean put up with you?" He legitimately doesn't understand what he's asking. They don't have conversations like this. Oikawa is never this forward.

Oikawa laughs nervously, he wonders where the filter for all his thoughts has gone.

"You know just all this? You don't have to do it..." Oikawa feels inadequate when he gestures around vaguely. He shouldn't have said anything.

"Someone has to keep my setter healthy. I think we've well established the fact that you can't look after yourself," he says. He means it in a teasing way, but it takes him back to what he felt earlier.

His setter. Oikawa curls up in the bath, his chest clenching in happiness. He doesn't often hear Iwaizumi say it so directly.

Iwaizumi drops his hands into his lap and stares down at them. "I'm sorry I didn't stop you before you got hurt. I wasn't paying close enough attention. I feel responsible, and I want to make it better." Shit, why is he sharing this with Oikawa?

"No, Iwa-chan, don't say that. I did this to myself. I can't expect you to be constantly checking up on me, that's not fair to you."

He stares at Iwaizumi long enough that their gazes meet. He's suddenly even more aware of how charged this situation is, but it's not awkward, just tense.

"I don't know, it's just always been that way. You're strong for everyone else, but you don't need to be like that for me. You know I can see right through you so I'm not sure why you try so hard. I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't looking out for you." Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. "And uh, well you know I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. And for the record, I don't mind carrying you around, even though I said I did." He turns away from Oikawa to hide the redness on his face.

Oikawa reaches up turning Iwaizumi's face back towards him.

"Thanks for all of it. I feel like we don't say this enough to each other."

Oikawa is not sure what is making him so candid with the other all of a sudden. He lets his hand linger on Iwaizumi's cheek. He wants more, he always wants more, but it's not his place.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He lifts his hand and take's Oikawa's in his. It's like his body is acting on its own accord and he's just along for the ride. He wants to kiss him. More than he's ever wanted to kiss him before, which is saying a lot. He's wanted to for so long, but he's so afraid of rejection. He leans closer, his other hand finding the back of Oikawa's damp hair. He watches Oikawa's eyes, waiting for the other to push him away and absolutely shatter him.

Why am I doing this to myself?

Oikawa sees the conflict in Iwaizumi's eyes. He wonders why he's never noticed before when it's so clear. And then it's just the matter of closing the distance between them. Unlike his usual self, Oikawa feels strangely self-conscious and panicked.

This is happening, Oikawa thinks to himself.

Their lips touch for a brief moment and Oikawa’s heart almost hammers out of his chest.

Iwaizumi sees Oikawa approach, but he's still in absolute shock when their lips touch. He’s so sure it’s an illusion, a trick of the light, anything else. But no, their lips meet. And it's Oikawa who made it happen. Oikawa fucking Toru just fucking kissed him. Oikawa pulls back, but his eyes betray nothing, clearly wanting more, and this time Iwaizumi closes the gap.

This is happening, Iwaizumi thinks.

The feeling is so unbelievable; Iwaizumi can't even begin to comprehend it. Who would have imagined that someone's lips could feel so soft, the perfect temperature and texture, almost like velvet? And the taste, it's just so perfectly Oikawa.

It's a complete head rush. Oikawa feels lightheaded, the events of the day, the hot water and now Iwaizumi's lips just too much to handle at once.

When they separate it's just two people in a tiny bathroom unsure of what exactly happened.

Oikawa hides his face in his hands wondering where this boldness came from, but then where did Iwaizumi's feelings suddenly materialize from as well?

"So... Iwa-chan, what now?"

Iwaizumi leans back, the gravity of what just happened crashing down on him full force. He actually falls on his butt, knees sore from kneeling so long. He didn't even realize they were hurting.

But the look on Oikawa's face is worth all the pain in the world. He looks genuinely happy for the first time in what Iwaizumi realizes has been a really long time. He pulls off a forced smile well, but that can't even touch the expression he has now. Despite everything that has happened today, that was all it took to get him to smile. He's kicking himself for not doing that sooner. But he can worry about wasted time later.

"Now we get you out of the bath before you shrivel up like a prune."

Oikawa grins happily as his best friend helps him out of the bath and even helps him dry off. He leaves a brief kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek laughing to himself at how flustered the other gets. The pain is still there but it's now more muted somehow. He hopes it's going stay like that for a while.

"I'm going to get you some clothes," Iwaizumi says, wrapping the towel around Oikawa's shoulders. "Take your freaking contacts out, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks" He turns as Oikawa pouts at him and ducks out of the bathroom.

Oikawa hesitates before taking his lens container from the counter top and quickly removing them before sighing in relief. Sleeping in them is the worst you can do, but to Oikawa nothing is as bad as wearing his glasses.

The fresh air hits Iwaizumi like a wall; he hadn't realized how suffocating and hot the bathroom was. But was it because of the hot water or not? He isn't even sure anymore. He feels like he needs to go run about 20k to clear his head. He picks up a pair of underwear, loose sweatpants and a t-shirt for Oikawa and returns to the bathroom. Iwaizumi hands him his clean clothes.

"Thanks," Oikawa murmurs pulling them on quickly trying to avoid more embarrassment. He frowns in disgust when he puts on his glasses and sees his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Wow, this day has not been kind to his looks.

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa slides his glasses up his nose, his heart skipping a beat. He will never understand why Oikawa hates them. In Iwaizumi's mind, if there's anything that can make him look even better, it's wearing his glasses. While he loves the rare occasions he gets to see them, he can't help but feel a bit grateful that they _are_ rare. The last thing Iwaizumi needs is to pass out from lack of oxygen multiple times a day. He stares a moment too long, and Oikawa catches him as he pulls his underwear on.

"See something you like?" Oikawa teases and catches himself wondering how true these words are now. They did kiss. He feels himself blushing. He needs a distraction.

"You should wear your glasses more often," Iwaizumi mutters quietly, turning away. Everything is already out in the open now; why not just say it. He glances back over his shoulder to take another look. Oikawa is blushing. It warms his heart.

If anything those are the words Oikawa expected the least. He fixes his glasses again, his chest warm.

"I can make an effort to do that, not outside the house though." He limps towards the exit of the bathroom where Iwaizumi stands. Getting back downstairs will be a challenge. "Let's go get food. Maybe we should order something..." Oikawa frowns, his fridge is empty. Hence his meager breakfast consisting of toast and water.

"How bad is the pain?" Iwaizumi asks, casually picking up a now fully clothed and clean Oikawa in his arms and heading for the stairs. He shifts his grip on him, rotating his right shoulder. It's sore from practice earlier on. He carries the other downstairs and sets him on the edge of the couch.

"It's not too bad now." Oikawa feels his breath leave him as Iwaizumi carries him again, just like that. Will his heart ever get any rest?

"How about you? You should have a shower and relax too." Oikawa eyes Iwaizumi warily, not one to miss things about his best friend, he already noted the exhaustion and possibly strained shoulder.

Iwaizumi’s shoulder is sorer than he originally thought. He'd hit a funny spike but brushed it off. He wonders if he aggravated it carrying Oikawa around. Hopefully it would be gone by morning. "I'm ok. Let’s get food figured out first.”

Iwaizumi has an overwhelming urge to be close to his friend, and for some reason he decides it’s a good idea to act on it. He leans on the couch next to Oikawa, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes. Damn he looks good.

Oikawa is not used to Iwaizumi being so forward, he freezes watching him and trying to stay as still as possible.

"Uhh, yeah, let's order pizza or something." He says now completely distracted. Iwaizumi is close and Oikawa gives into the temptation of leaning his head more towards Iwaizumi's hand.

“You should get that ice back on your... what's worse? Your knee or ankle?" Iwaizumi questions him again, trying to assess the situation.

"My knee is the worst as usual." Oikawa admits.

"I should have known," Iwaizumi says, gently brushing Oikawa's hair behind his ear before making him lay down on the couch. "Hang on," he says, heading for the kitchen to grab an icepack.

He brings the ice back to Oikawa, rolling his pant leg up, setting the joint on a pillow, and placing the ice on his knee. He grabs Oikawa's crutches from the hall and sets them on the ground next to him.

"Order pizza. I'm gonna jump in the shower. I'll be out in 10," he says, placing a kiss on Oikawa's forehead.

The gentle kiss makes Oikawa feel like he's dreaming. But despite that as Oikawa watches Iwaizumi go, he notes the tension the other carries, however there's not much Oikawa can do immobile like this. While waiting for his friend to get back he orders pizza and tries to get as comfortable as much as he can, while the couch isn't small, he's still too tall for it.

The hot water feels amazing as it hits Iwaizumi's exhausted and aching muscles. He didn’t sleep well last night, and the emotional strain is taking a toll on him. Combine that with the physical intensity of practice and carrying Oikawa around... he surprised he’s still standing. But he is, and he needs to keep himself together.

The kiss gave him strength, but it also gave him and entirely new level of willingness to protect and care for Oikawa. He just wants to shield him from everything. The scary part is, the one Oikawa might need the most protection from is himself and the monsters inside his own head. He shakes his head. _Not now._

The shower is short lived, the water turning cold soon after he gets in. He feels his shoulders tense again as he rushes to clean himself before he freezes to death. Oikawa's parents really need a new hot water tank.

Once out and dry, Iwaizumi digs through Oikawa's closet for another pair of pants. They're a bit long, but they do the trick. He opts for a sweater instead of a t-shirt and he pulls on Oikawa's black NASA sweater. It's his favourite, and a part of him just wants to get a rise out of Oikawa.

He rotates his shoulder again, feeling the twinge of pain as he puts the sweater on. Screw off, he thinks to himself as he heads back for the living room. I don't have time for this.

The sight of Oikawa partially relaxing on the couch that is far too small for him makes his heart skip a beat. He looks so cute in his glasses, his soft caramel hair drying in a flattened manner he doesn't usually allow. This boy is going to be the death of him.

"Iwa-chan, I ordered your favorites." Oikawa tilts his head back to look at Iwaizumi, his glasses slipping a bit.

He bites back a comment seeing Iwaizumi wear his clothes. They look really good, amazing in fact. Oikawa is sure that he would love seeing more of them on him. Fuck, that almost sounded boyfriend like. He scrunches up his face.

"You ok? The pizza should be here soon."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iwaizumi says, sitting down on the arm of the couch, gently pushing Oikawa's glasses back into place and letting his hand fall to his friend's shoulder.

Shit, what is he doing? Is touching him like this ok? Oikawa is not pushing him away, but he can't read the look behind his thick-framed lenses. He can always read Oikawa's eyes... why is it so different right now?

Oikawa snuggles into Iwaizumi's touch. He wants to ask him about everything, they haven't said much about the kisses and Oikawa doesn't want to break the peace. But he's still entirely too curious.

He leans closer and frowns when Iwaizumi flinches. "Seriously, Iwa-chan, you're always nagging me and yet here you are. You should put some ice on that shoulder," He says, concerned.

"Wh-what? There's nothing wrong with my shoulder," he replies, but even as he says it, he knows it's a lie. "It was just an intense practice. My immediate concern is you and the fact that you can hardly stand up."

He pulls his legs up off the ground and wraps his left arm around Oikawa as the other nestles closer. "How long did they say for the pizza?" Maybe he can distract Oikawa with food.

Oikawa only gives him an unimpressed look. "Just because I can't stand at the moment doesn't mean I've lost my senses. Go get some ice for yourself too." He pokes Iwaizumi's side until the other has no choice but to stand up again.

"The pizza will be here in 20." He calls after his friend.

Iwaizumi sighs and does as he's told, hardly having the energy to stand let alone fight back. He supposes it can't hurt to ice the sore joint. He doesn't even have an appetite despite the fact that he hasn't eaten all day. What he really wants is to just curl up next to Oikawa and fall asleep. Why is he all of a sudden thinking stuff like that is ok? Sure Oikawa has always been a physical person, but never before was going this far acceptable. They should really talk.

He returns to the couch and crashes into it. Oikawa squeals as he nearly lands on him.

"Oh you actually got the ice. Wow, you're suddenly compliant, Iwa-chan." Oikawa comments, teasing him as usual. "Compliant enough to kiss me again, maybe?" He is only half kidding, feeling like he's testing unknown waters, even though there's no one he knows better than Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi stares back, reaching up to brush a few stray hairs from under the frame of his glasses. His shoulder protests the movement, but he hardly feels it. This man is going to be his undoing.

Wordless, he leans forward and locks lips with Oikawa, this time he's less nervous, and he gently runs his tongue across the inside of Oikawa's lower lip before nibbling on it softly. He's like a drug, and hell if he isn't already addicted.

Oikawa feels his breath catch in his throat. It feels amazing and he wonders why he had ever wasted time hesitating instead of grabbing onto Iwaizumi and never letting go.

For once he's glad for his fucked up knee and the amount of painkillers it forced him to consume. He's not sure if this would ever have happened if not for that.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asks when they separate for a moment.

"Learn? I'm just making it up as I go," Iwaizumi says self-consciously. "Is it ok? And what about you? If you tell me you've been practicing on your alien plushies I might have to leave right now." He's not sure why he feels the need to eject humor into the situation. He's uncomfortable, but it's not in a bad way by any means.

"So you haven't practiced with anyone else?" Oikawa feels jealousy rise up where there really shouldn't be any. He pinches Iwaizumi's skin a bit rough at the comment. "And, no, I did not do that." He pouts turning his head away trying to hold back a smile.

Iwaizumi watches the jealousy work its way across Oikawa's face. What the heck is he so insecure about? He decides he can't help himself.

"Well, now that you mention it, there was this one guy..." But he can't. Oikawa looks like he's going to cry. "I'm just kidding you idiot! No, I've never practiced with anyone else! I never wanted anyone else," he says, grabbing Oikawa almost roughly by the shoulders and dragging him closer.

Oikawa feels something twist inside his gut at Iwaizumi's words. Over the years he had been possessive in many ways, he was sure that it annoyed Iwaizumi too. But this was something new for them, well at least sharing it was.

"You never wanted anyone else?" Oikawa repeats the words feeling a bit lost.

"No, I didn't. I don't even know when I started wanting you... it's just like one day I woke up and the feelings were there and it was totally normal I guess..." He feels his cheeks flush. Talking like this is so not him. What the hell is happening to him? It isn't bad, and it’s not like the pair can't be completely candid at times, but it's usually regarding volleyball. Not something like this.

"Did you... you know... have feelings for anyone else?" Now he understands Oikawa's anxiety because he feels it too.

Oikawa fidgets wondering what the best way to answer that is.

"I haven't. Ever. Not even that one girl I dated, though I'm sure it was obvious. I don't think she actually liked me much either." That relationship had been a disaster from the start, he almost wants to erase it from memory. "It's always been just you." He whispers feeling light headed. It's getting to him so he leans against Iwaizumi, but that doesn't help the feeling.

"Come here," Iwaizumi says, lifting Oikawa gently from under his knees and behind his shoulders and pulling him into his lap. The ice packs slide onto the floor, but he doesn't care. He hugs Oikawa tightly to him, feeling like no matter what he does he can't get close enough to him. The other is quiet, almost too quiet. "Are you ok?" He asks, leaning back so he can see Oikawa's face.

"Yeah. The food should be here soon." Oikawa manages to say melting into Iwaizumi's touch. It's keeping him grounded, so he clings onto him even tighter. He's not entirely sure if the light headed feeling comes from his physical state or not.

The doorbell rings and Iwaizumi is forced to let go of Oikawa.

"Hang on," Iwaizumi whispers tenderly, extracting himself from the mess of lankly limbs that is Oikawa. He leans over and places a kiss on Oikawa's cheek. The other has his eyes closed and he's looking a little pale. Is he going to fall asleep again?

Iwaizumi grabs his wallet and heads for the front door. He goes to pay for the pizza, but he's informed that it was already taken care of. He thanks the young guy and locks the door behind him, heading back to the kitchen where he collects plates and napkins. The stack of boxes is huge. What the heck did Oikawa order?

"You didn't have to pay," he says, re-entering the living room.

Oikawa sits up immediately fighting back head rush and wincing in pain when he has to move his right leg.

"Yeah, but I wanted to. As thanks for taking care of me."

He reaches for the nearest box as soon as Iwaizumi sets them down. It's been far too long since he has allowed to indulge himself like this. It smells too good and Oikawa almost starts eating just like that, but Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before handing him a plate and napkins.

"Thanks, mom." Oikawa says in a teasing tone, but his usual energy isn't present.

"You're really pale," Iwaizumi says, sitting on the ground across the table in order to not only give Oikawa some space to eat, but so that he can watch him more effectively. He always knew Oikawa was gorgeous, but he feels like he's seeing his beauty on an entirely new level now that he's actually allowing himself the luxury of staring. Oikawa is too busy stuffing his face to even realize, and he grins at that. He's eating like the food is going to disappear if he doesn't eat it fast enough.

"I'm fine. That's my natural skin color, Iwa-chan." Oikawa deflects immediately. The food only feels good during the first few slices, then Oikawa slows down. He feels way too full and the greasiness is no longer appealing. But he keeps nibbling on it while stealing glances at Iwaizumi.

"Why aren't you eating?" He almost considers that Iwaizumi had been staring at him. Did he look that bad?

"Sorry, you're distracting," Iwaizumi says, returning to his own slice that he'd hardly touched.

"Am I really?" Oikawa grins despite everything letting the usual self-confidence fill him even though he hasn't felt anything near it for a while. He expects that Iwaizumi means it differently, but is surprised when the other just confirms it. He feels blood rising to his cheeks. This kind of comment from Iwaizumi is a bit too much.

Iwaizumi keeps eating, noticing that Oikawa has slowed considerably. Maybe it's just because he hasn't eaten all day either, but it makes Iwaizumi worry. It's normal for him to worry about his best friend, as the other is hardly capable of keeping himself in one piece, but somehow he finds it hurts him a bit more now. He just wants Oikawa to be ok. "Are you full already? You're going to be eating this for a week with how much you bought. You realize that, right?"

While the atmosphere surrounding them is beyond pleasant, Oikawa’s body has different ideas. He puts aside a half-eaten slice, feeling a bit sick. "Yes, I know I ordered it just with that intention. Can you get me some water please?"

"Yeah sure, you ok?” Iwaizumi asks, jumping into action. When Oikawa is injured, he's stubborn and would rather drag himself to complete whatever task is necessary instead of asking for help. The only time he asks for something is when he's messing around and whining. This is clearly not one of those moments.

Then again, this has definitely been an evening of firsts in several aspects.

He opts to grab a fresh glass of cold water rather than simply grabbing his water bottle. He hands it to Oikawa, watching him in a concerned manner.

Oikawa takes careful sips of the cool water. It's helping, he feels it soothing the nausea.

"I think I just ate too fast." He frowns wondering why he's finally being truthful with the other. "Made me a bit sick." Now this is weird. He almost considers it a side effect of the pain killers but he's yet to take more.

Iwaizumi feels himself about to crack. He seats himself on the edge of the couch and pulls Oikawa toward him, hugging him tightly, feeling like he might just slip away should he let go. "You're such a mess," he mutters into the taller boy’s hair. Maybe he's just tired, or maybe today has just been too much for him, but he feels a lump growing in his throat and he fights to swallow it back down while holding Oikawa even more tightly. He's surprised he's not squealing yet. "Please just be ok," he whispers, almost hoping Oikawa can't hear.

Oikawa feels his body grow stiff in surprise.

"Iwa-chan..."

Oikawa can hear how emotional the other is getting and he's not really seeing where it's coming from. After a while he hugs the other back, letting himself go and soak up the warmth and energy Iwaizumi radiates even if it is a bit dimmer now.

"I'll be ok, I have you and you have me. We both have to be ok..." He whispers back sniffling before he can stop himself. Damn, he let it get to him too.

Iwaizumi hears Oikawa sniffle, and that's all it takes for the floodgates to open. He manages to keep himself to a dull sobbing, but the tears are pouring down his cheeks as he holds on to Oikawa for what feels like dear life. "We're so stupid," he mutters, sounding like there's a bubble in his throat. "Why couldn't we see these feelings before? We'd both be in a better place... I think... if we'd realized this before." He's just sputtering words now; he hardly knows what they mean.

Oikawa feels the tears dripping on him, his own joining the mix.

At this point they are just clinging to each other. It’s a bit ridiculous how fast everything can change in one day, not to mention in one hour.

Iwaizumi sniffles again, wiping his nose on his sleeve in attempt to pull himself together. He pulls back after a while and looks into Oikawa's eyes as the other removes his glasses to wipe his own eyes. "Now what?"

Oikawa laughs quietly at Iwaizumi's blunt words, but honestly he is wondering the same.

"Well for starters you should finish your pizza and then maybe become my boyfriend." Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi waiting for the other to catch up with his words.

It takes a second for Iwaizumi to comprehend Oikawa's statement. Something about pizza and then.... no. He couldn't. Could he? He's about to open his mouth and ask him to repeat himself. No, he definitely said that. Oikawa just asked him out. He's sure of it.

But rather than responding, he lunges forward, diving for those soft velvety lips that just uttered the words he's been hearing in his dreams for longer than he can remember.

Once again, he has no idea what he's doing, but it just feels right. Everything just feels right.

Oikawa has to steady himself and he finds himself laughing as he tries to keep up with his now boyfriend's kisses.

He lets himself fully feel and take in the other. His body that hides hard muscles which can manage to pick him up and carry him when he's down. His natural scent which used to drive him crazy but now he can enjoy all he wants. His lips which are slightly chapped and rough but make his stomach twist and turn in pleasure. All the aches and hurts that brought them to this position seem to fade away.

They can get through everything together, he’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jya: WTF have we done
> 
> SE: What even is this mess?
> 
> Jya: Why are we posting this shit?
> 
> SE: Because its self indulgent af
> 
> Jya: I lost my wine
> 
> SE: It’s over here
> 
> Jya: WTF HOW DID YOU GET MY WINE IN LATVIA
> 
> SE: You’ll never know /sips wine
> 
> Jya: FU
> 
> SE: Love you too  
> -  
> To those who managed to get this far congratulations and thanks for reading ♡ Comments? Should we turn more of our RPs into fics?


End file.
